The Breakup
WARNING. WARNING. THIS FANFICTION CONSISTS OF GORE, SEXUAL CONTENT, INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE, AND STUFF I REALLY WISH I NEVER EDITED ON. PLEASE TAKE MAJOR CAUTION READING THIS. THANK YOU, AND PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. The Breakup '''is a fanfiction of ''Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki.'thumb|170px|link=thumb|398px|link='' Summary Gumball & Penny breakup. Trivia *This is the second fanfiction that have a two- hour episode. The other one was The Fireball Adventure. *The song Chilin' was from Regular Show. *'Goof: '''AiAi didn't talk at ALL for the whole episode. *There a random person who the narrorator and nobody know who is that... *This is the first appearence for Crypto. *It's unknown how Sullvan or Hot Dog revive in this episode. *This episode is parody to the movie ''The Simpsons Movie. *Originally, this episode had a completely different plot. *Sullvan appears in the beginning begging to be in the story, but told that he won't, however, he appeared in a huge percentage of the episode. *After this episode, Sullvan has changed to become more strict. This if possibly because he is mad at Gumball and Penny/Penball for killing him multiple times. *Every time a new character is added to the show, the character is in the story. Transcript (At home.) Sullvan: CAN I JOIN THE STORY!!? Gumball & Penny: Sorry,boy.... Sullvan: Awww..... (Gumball & Penny are watching a movie) (Outside, you hear a slap & Gumball & Penny run out crying) (Later at Gumball's house) Darwin: What happened? Gumball: We broke up! (Everyone gasps) (The next day, Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald have a meeting) Nicole: Did Penny tell you what happened? Mr. Fitzgerald: Yeah, they had a fight. Nicole: Gumball said it was about them not being able to kiss. Mr. Fitzgerald: You're Right. (Meanwhile, Darwin, Anais & Richard are chilling) Darwin: (beatboxing) Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Richard: Chillin on the couch! Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Anais: Drinking sodas, looking cool! Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Anais: Paper Bag'll keep it cool all night! Darwin, Anais & Richard: WOAHHH! Richard: Chillin. All: Huh?! MeeMee: Stop it! (Back to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) (Nicole gets a call) Anais: Mom, get over here! Gumball's trying to escape! (She gets to the house & helps Darwin, Anais, Fireball, & Richard pull Gumball back in) Gumball: Penny!! Penny!! Nicole: We're going to need some backup! (Gumball is now tied to the couch) Gumball: Penny!! Penny. Penny!!! Nicole: Alright. Roll call. Darwin? Darwin: Here! Nicole: Anais? Anais: Here! Nicole: Richard? Richard: Here! Nicole: Hector? Hector: I'm here! Nicole: Larry? Larry: Here! I'm not liking this! Fireball: I'm here! (Suddenly a call comes) Nicole: Hello? Mr. Fitzgerald. I got some backup for Gumball. You? Mr. Fitzgerald: I got Carrie, Rachel, Jamie, Teri, Masami, Tina, AiAi, MeeMee, Crypto, Pox, Chris, Jill, Piers, Dante, Trish, Nicholai, Mikhail, Yarnball, Jim, George, Cindy, Yoko, David, Alyssa, Mark, Kevin, YanYan, Aya, Kyle, Eve & Tobias. Nicole: I got my family as well as Larry & Hector. (Everyone takes turns watching Gumball & Penny) (Meanwhile, Bobert watches both houses, mad at what's happening: Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald what appears to be taking engagment rings that Gumball & Penny were going to give each other) Bobert: This...Ends...Now! (Gumball & Penny go into thier rooms & realized something wrong) Gumball & Penny: What the? (Searches through their rooms) OUR RINGS!!! (Bobert arrives at the scene) Nicole: There you are, Bobert! Bobert: Why do have Gumball & Penny's engagement rings?! Nicole: How did you know? Bobert: I spied on you. (Meanwhile, Gumball & Penny are crying over the lost of the rings & their relationships) Gumball & Penny: Once we find out who took our rings, (With red eyes) WE MAKE SURE THEY"LL NEVER WALK AGAIN! (Back to Bobert) Bobert: Will they find out? Nicole: Nope, they wouldn't notice a thing. (Suddenly a bed comes down the stairs) Gumball & Penny: Where's our rings?! Nicole: Gumball! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny! Both: How did you know? Anais: Unless there's a snitch here. (Bobert is shown with a phone) Bobert: What? It's my civic duty to report stolen porperty! Nicole: We will take care of this. Snaptrap: Hey! I'm here to make a cameo! (a rock is thown at him) Bobert: Ow! Gumball: Mom? Penny: Dad? Both: You stole our rings? Nicole: Yes but we had to. Mr. Fitzgerald: We had something in common: We both don't want you 2 to be together Gumball & Penny: (Getting very mad) WHAT?! Bobert: Uh, Oh! (Runs outside) Gumball & Penny: AHHHHH!!!!! You think taking advantage of our breakup & get away with it?! (Both Karate Chop the couch & punch a hole in the wall) You're going wish you were never born! (Realize everyone's gone) Gumball: MOM!! Penny: DAD!! (Both start running & leaving a trail of destruction) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Bobert, why are they doing this?! Bobert: It's the Power of Love! Gumball: (In distance) MOM!! Penny: (In distance) DAD!! (Everyone runs) Gumball: (Threateningly) Mom?! Penny: (Also threatenigly) Dad?! (Later) Nicole: Our cars! Mr. Fitzgerald: Stay here. (Gumball & Penny lift a car) Gumball: Where's my mom? Penny: And my dad? (Both see them try to escape & they jump on the cars' hoods) Gumball & Penny: Give us back our rings! Nicole: Stole your rings? We were just getting pizza. Gumball: Uh, that was a week ago. Mr. Fitzgerald: We got lost? Nicole: We were looking for you ever since to give you back your rings. Gumball & Penny: (gasp happily) Our rings! Gumball: Well, maybe we misjudged you! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald shifts their cars in reverse) Penny: Sorry, that we were so cross of you! (Cars shift beneath & Gumball & Penny scream. They fall on the ground.) Nicole: Catch the rings! (Everyone catches the rings & get into the car) Gumball & Penny: Why, you! Nicole: We're sorry! Gumball & Penny: For what? Mr. Fitzgerald: This! (Rams the car towards them) (Nicole does the same) Gumball & Penny: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Get run over & die) Crypto & MeeMee: (Laughing) (Nicole & the others leave & Bobert appears) Bobert: OK, Now I'm a little bit peeved! (Looks at the two) This isn't how it supposed to end! (Starts charging) I hope this works! (Bobert charges Gumball & Penny & they open thier eyes in rage & anger of Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald's betrayal) (Meanwhile, Larry is watching TV) Larry: I'm glad I left Nicole & her group. They were very crazy! And so were Gumball & Penny! (Gumball and Penny burst out the doors as Larry looks suprised.) OH GOD!!!!!!!!! Gumball & Penny: YOU! WHERE ARE OUR PARENTS??!!!!!! Larry: UH.....THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!!!! Gumball: MOM!!!!!! Penny: DAD!!!!!! Gumball & Penny: Thank's Larry!!! (Sprint away.) Larry: Ok? Awkward. (Meanwhile, Nicole, Mr. Fitzgerald & the group are at home) Nicole: Now Gumball & Penny are dead, they will neither be together! (Laughs evilly & the others join in) Bobert: Oh my God! I got to go tell Gumball & Penny! (Runs off to find them) Nicole: There you are, Bobert! Bobert: Oh, hi! Nicole: Bobert, a question. How did Penny get into the house earlier? Bobert: After you took their rings, I carried her to here. That's all. Nicole: Why did you help them with this? Bobert: I saw the breakup myself! The real reason they broke up was that you threatened both of them that you 2 would move to different town if they break up right now! Gumball: ''MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Penny: ''DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Bobert: I think we have company! (Hides) Nicole: Gumball?! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny?! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Why are you still alive?! Get them! Crypto and Pox: Okay! (The groups charge at them) (Gumball & Penny deploy wingpacks on thier backs & fly to dodge the ambush) Nicole: What the....?! Dante: What the...?! (get rammed over and knocked out by Penny) (The henchmen are quickly knocked out by Gumball and Penny) Mr. Fitzgerald: What are these.... Bobert: Wingpacks' fully functional. Nicole: You brought Gumball & Penny back to live?! Why?! Bobert: Because I saw all of you laughing evilly, So I decided to upgrade them & not just to resscurrect them! Gumball & Penny: GIVE US BACK OUR RINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene becomes static) Bobert (Panting): We're experiencing some technical difficultties! In the meantime, you can go to a commerical while I recharge, ok? Everyone: Okay. (Commerical Breaks for 10 minutes!) Bobert: It's about time you got back! Sorry for the interuption! I had to escape to Hector's cave, just to get out of the mess. I took the camera with me you wouldn't had to see what was about to happen, but I will describe it. (Walks through the Forest of Doom by the forest trail as describes it) Gumball & Penny were charging at Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald, but they dodged them at the last minute. Then Nicole pushed the bus on the 2 thus killing them again. Then this time they buried them. Then I had to escape because I betrayed them. At least I'm now home. (Next Day, At School) Miss Simian: Does Anyone Know Where Gumball Watterson & Penny Fitzgerald is? Everyone but Bobert: Nope. Henchmen 24: Hey other random henchmen, let's reform and come back at the end. (Bobert looks at them suspiciously) (After school, Bobert walks to the graveyard where Gumball & Penny are buried at) Bobert: If I did it once, I'll do it again! (Shoots charges into the grave) Maybe I need some Dark Energon. (Picks up to 2 slivers of Dark Energon & places 2 tubes into Gumball & Penny's heads. He inserts them & come back to live again) Gumball & Penny: Bobert!. Thanks! Bobert: You're welcome! But this time you need a disguise. Gumball & Penny: Like what? Bobert: Splicing. (Fuses Gumball & Penny together) (The being has the same mold as Penny, but eyes instead eyeholes, as well as cat ears, a tail. She is also blue & wearing brown sneakers) Bobert: Now you need clothing. (Gives the being one of Gumball's shirts & one of Nicole's skirts) Now you need a name. Hmm. (Thinks) Since you're a fusion of Gumball & Penny, you'll be named PenBall. PenBall: (Sounds like Gumball & Penny talking at once) PenBall? I like it! Bobert: I'll tell you 1 more thing: once you put the engagement rings on your ring fingers. You 2 will be back to normal. Got it? PenBall: Got it! (The Next Day) Narrator: Alright. After 7 hours of getting Gummy Lee out of the microwave-(Sees Penball.) Whaaaaaaaa? Hot Dog: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................................Is it a girrafe? PenBall: I have my shell on you know. Hot Dog: Oh! Sal: Crrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaap! (Sullvan walks in.) Sullvan: Hey, Best Brother in the wo-(Sees Penball also.) Oh...my.....golly....what the heck is that? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!?? A CAMEL???? (Crypto walks in) Crypto: Hello! How- (Sees Penball also) What...the...hell! Who is that??!! (Meanwhile at school) Bobert: I hope this plan works. Miss Simian: That go for roll call. (The door is seen flying off) PenBall: Sorry, I'm late! Miss Simian: What is that thing?! The Students except Bobert: Who are you? PenBall: Ball, PenBall. Darwin: PenBall? Tina: Excuse me, but I beat up new kids. (PenBall jumps on Tina & unsteahes claws & knocks Tina down) (At the principal's office) Principal Brown: OK, why did you do that?! (Penball slices Principal Brown's hair off) Penball: She got me mad, that's all! (Nigel laughs nervously) (Later at the Wattersons' house) Darwin: That was weird. Anais: I know. Nicole: What was weird? Darwin: This new student. She calls herself PenBall. Fireball: Yeah! Nicole: PenBall? (calls Mr. Fitzgerald) Get the news? Mr. Fitzgerald: Yup. Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Hmmm.... (Nicole hangs up) Nicole: Kids, I got a plan! (Shows Bobert looking outside) Bobert: Uh, oh. That's not good! (Turns around to see Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald's minions) All of the minions: (evilly) Where are you going, Bobert? Bobert: I was just leaving. Darwin: (with the evil eyes from The Dream) What's the rush? (Nicole arrives) Nicole: I'll tell you this Bobert, you smell like barf! Bobert: (angrily & offended) YOU SMELL LIKE BARF! (This angers everyone & advance to Bobert) Bobert: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (It's the same yell from Flapjack) (Bobert smashes Darwin into the rest of the minions causing them to fall down a hole) (The scream is so loud that PenBall noticed it) PenBall: BOBERT! (Runs to the neighborhood) Bobert! Bobert? (Sees the rings) Hmm. (Picks them up) (Bobert, meanwhile, is hanging from a tree & sees PenBall so he tries to warn her) PenBall: Let's do it. (Puts the 2 rings on both ring fingers, causing her to split back to Gumball & Penny) Gumball: (Looks at himself) Huh. Penny: (Looks at herself) That's easier than we thought. (Bobert falls out of the tree) Bobert: Gumball! Penny! IT'S A TRAP! Gumball & Penny: A trap?! (Get restrained) (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald appear & take the rings) Gumball & Penny: Give us back our rings or we'll kick your ass! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Watch your mouth! Larry: (from a distance) Hey quiet down, will ya? Nicole: Besides we've came to an ultimatuim. Gumball & Penny: What's that?! Bobert: Ultimatum. U-L-T-I-M-A-T-U-M. It's a final decision to get rid of a problem. Mr. Fitzgerald: Meaning, if we can't have these rings... Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: ...no one can! (Throw the rings down to the sewer) (Gumball & Penny see this & start growling angrily) (Darwin, Carrie, MeeMee, Crypto, Pox, Nicholai, Mikhail, AiAi, Jim, Yoko & Anais back away a bit) (Gumball & Penny's faces changes from mad to sad & start to cry) Bobert: Uh, oh! (Hides because he still can short circuit) (Pretty soon, they start wailing thier eyes out & go down to the floor) Nicole: Come on, guys. Let's start packing. (Bobert turns on his X-Ray vision after everyone leaves & sees something horrifying: their brain cells are catching on fire & radiation is slowing coming out of them as sparks) (He sees flashbacks of Gumball & Penny's times during The End, The Pressure, The Mystery, The Gi, The Party, The Date, The Meddler, The Knights, The Flower, The Skull, The Storm, The Dream, The Kids, The Shell, The Bros, The Romantic & more) Bobert: (Ominously) Now they're tampering with forces they don't understand & it's a force to be reckoned with! Everyone but the Wattersons, The Fitzgeralds, MeeMee, Crypto, Chris, Jill, Mikhail & Bobert: Bye, guys! Nicole: Gumball! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny! Both: Get in the car! Gumball & Penny: (Almost inaudbile) Don't tell us what to do. Everyone but Bobert: Huh? Bobert: Uh-oh. Darwin: What did you say? Gumball & Penny: (Normally but annoyed) Don't tell us what to do. Bobert: Uh-oh! Nicole: Come on, Gumball! Mr. Fitzgerald: Come on, Penny! Both: Get in the car & say goodbye! Gumball & Penny: ''DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Bobert: UH-OH!!! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald sigh) Nicole: Come on! Mr. Fitzgerald: Don't be ridiculous! (Both slap their kids in the face causing Gumball & Penny roar in anger) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Aah! Bobert, what's going on?! Bobert: It's you! Because you got rid of thier rings, the Dark Energon inside has released all of your kids repressed anger out! Gumball & Penny: ''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!'' Bobert: ''RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' (Everyone starts running, then Sullvan on a jetpack appears.) Sullvan: Hey guys! Nicole: Sullvan! Run! Sullvan: Why? Nicole: THAT!!!! (Sullvan sees Penny and Gumball chasing the others.) Sullvan: Them? PPSSHHH......I got this! (Gumball and Penny approach Sullvan takes out a radio playing a sonic boom) Penny & Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crypto: Hey! TURN THAT CRAP OFF!!!!! Darwin: Thanks buddy!!!! Sullvan: NP! (Turns the volume up.) Gumball & Penny: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sullvan: That was also for swearin! (Take out earplug in his ears.) Anais: What wrong with that dude? Bobert: If he keep turn the music up, I'm killing myself. (Takes out earplug in his ears.) (Gumball & Penny ram the radio on Sullivan's head, killing him) Sullivan: Oh, come on! Everyone but Gumball & Penny: Sullivan! Gumball & Penny: That's for not goddamn swearing & trying to kill us, Sullivan! Sullvan: You know I'm just trying to keep this show from getting cancelled........Oh and BTW, You two should just be a couple again......... (Dies in Minecraft animation style.) Gumball,and Penny: ..............Oh................But......we'll do that later........ (At The Watterson House) Nicole: Darwin, Richard, hold the barricade! Darwin: OK! Nicole: How are you doing? Mr. Fitzgerald: Just fine. (Suddenly, a blast clear both barricades) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: HUH?! (Both see Bobert outside) Both: Bobert, what are you doing?! Bobert: What I have to! (Gumball & Penny go inside) Gumball & Penny: (Omniously) You have to learn not to take advantage of our breakup! (You hears screams & crashing at both houses as Bobert watches) Bobert: What? (The couple come out) Gumball & Penny: Wow, that felt good! (You hear a lot of cracking) Bobert: Now that you've gotten rid of your family & friends, there's still 1 more enemy to defeat. (Points to the camera) Them! (All 3 look menacingly at the Cameraman) Cameraman: I'm out of here! (Panting) Bobert: Get him! (All 3 lunge at him) Cameraman: AAH! Help me! (Meanwhile at the Cooking Segment) Narrator: Ok. Now you put the spagetti in the oven. Hot Dog: DUHH......OKAY! Narrator: Remember, Just put it all the way to 800 degrees. (Shows the building on fire.) Narrator: You idiot!....I said 800 degrees, not 80,000,000 degrees!..... Hot Dog: .........Oh......... Narrator: ................(Sighs.) Never mind.... (At the street) Gumball: We noticed something! Bobert: What? Penny: We hadn't just kiss before, we never had intercourse together. Bobert: Gross! But it's worth a shot! (Gets a stopwatch) Let's see how long will it take for 2 to have sex. Gumball & Penny: Let's do it! (Start making out) Bobert: Ok, now start taking your clothes off. (Clothes fly onto him) Not on me! Now you've wrapped your arms together, but try your legs. (Gumball & Penny wrap thier legs around each other) Bobert: Now try to fuck each other. (He starts hearing moaning coming from the 2) (Meanwhile Nicole, Crypto, Jim & Mr. Fitzgerald sees this happen) Crypto: My eyes! Help me! Nicole: What are they doing? Sullvan: I have no idea......................Well....I'm going back to my grave to wait for Hot Dog to revive me.......(Leaves.) Jim: (does the same gasp from the "Peter Discovered" cutscene from the "Decisions, Decisions" scenario from Resident Evil: Outbreak) Aah! (Covers his eyes) (Bobert sees them) Bobert: Watch Out! Gumball & Penny: (as Penny has an orgasm, both get impaled by a spear threw by Dinky) OOOWWWWW!!!!!!!! Bobert: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Shows Dinky in the forest, as a giant looking angry after he wasn't told that everyone left in The Cruise, foaming his mouth, with an crossbow.) Dinky: YOU SON OF OF A BLE BLOP!!!!!!!!!!! GUMBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bobert looks at him madly) Bobert: OH GOD!!! I HAVE TO SEND YOU 2 TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!! OK!!! LET'S TAKE A LOOK WHERE IT HURTS!!!! (Sees.) O_O (Shows Hot Dog behind Bobert, with a hole on his head....) Hot Dog: ........Wait until they have children! Bobert: NOT NOW, I NEED TO CALL AN AMBULENCE!!! (Hot Dog sees where it hurts.) Hot Dog: 0_0 Ugghhh....(Faints.) (Later, the ambulance arrives) Doctor Butt: Should we take the dog also? Bobert: (Sees Hot Dog drooling.) No.....I think he'll be fine........ Doctor Butt: Ok.... Bobert: Take him anyway...I think he's dead........ Doctor Butt: Alright! (Ambulence leaves) (Later, the report comes in) TV: OMG!!!! A CAT & A PEANUT DIED!!!!!!!!! Darwin: I can't belive Gumball is dead! ;( Bobert: (outburst) IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS!!!!! (Runs off crying) Darwin: I'm going to cry! Anais: Me too! (The next day at school) (Everyone, expect Crypto, has tears in their eyes especially Bobert) Miss Simian: I don't what to actually teach. (Starts cry herself) Crypto: Since everyone is crying, I'm playing my phone. (Takes out his phone to play, but gets a call) Hello! Pox: (on the phone) Crypto! This is terrible! I've heard and now I can't stop crying! (cries) Crypto: (Hangs up on him and resume playing on his phone) (At the principal office) Principal Brown: This is definitely a problem, Officer! Doughnut Sheriff: What is it? Principal Brown: Everyone, expect Crypto, in the town can't stop crying, & are too depressed to do anything! (Starts crying as well) (At Gumball & Penny's funeral) Doughnut Sheriff: Oh, my! Everyone in the town is here! This is going harder than I thought! (Sullvan pulls Hot Dog's dead corpse on a wagon.) Bobert: What are you- Sullvan: Don't mind me......(Leaves.) Darwin: I'll miss Gumball........... (Cries) Bobert: Oh man! (To Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! YOU COULD'VE JUST GAVE THEM THEIR RINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! SULLVAN WAS RIGHT!!!! THEY COULD'VE JUST BE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!! (Cries.) Mr. Fizgerald: Wha-IT WAS DINKY WHO SHOT THEM!!!! Bobert: Well, I would complain to him, but he's dead! I killed him! Carrie: Well, this one time, Sullvan revived every deceased character in Elmore! Mabye he'll help us! (At a lab) Sullvan: NO WAY!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA REVIVE THESE 2! Bobert: WHHYYY??!!!!! Sullvan: They killed my brothers................ Bobert: Oh.............. Sullvan: Ughhh.......FINE!!!!! Everyone: Yeah! Sullvan: BUT!!!! Everyone: HUH!!??? Sullvan: You'll have to defeat someone! Darwin: Who!? (Sullvan points to a monster similar to the one from Cloverfield) Bobert: GOT IT!!! (Later) Sullvan: Alright!!!!! Here goes!!!!! (Sullvan turns on a switch that shocks Penny & Gumball, but turns them back into PenBall, and Hot Dog revives also.) Hot Dog: OH DEAR GOD!!!! THE GIRAFFE CAMEL THING IS HERE AGAIN!!!! PenBall: I'm not a-.....Yes.....I'm back. Bobert: I need some wedding stuff! Nicole: Why? Bobert: BEACUASE GUMBALL & PENNY'S WEDDING IS TOMORROW!!!! Sullvan: Hmm...episodes startin to get borin soooo.........YOU KNOW WHAT!!!???(Gives PenBall the finger, but its censored....) PenBall: O_O (An arrow almost hits them.) Sullvan: I HATE YOU!!!!!! (Jumps out a window, and runs away, though he explodes afterwards.) I QUIT! JUST KILL ME ALL YOU WANT YOU STUPID WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR!!! Crypto: So long, idiot! You be gone forever! Sullvan: SHUT UP! (Tecnical difficultties!) (On the Cooking Segment.) (Shows a yummy looking spagetti.) Narrator: Mmmmm.....That is one good looking spaghetti.... (Shows the actual spaghetti, looking burnt...) Hot Dog: I'm good at making spaghetti! MeeMee: Well... (Eats the spaghetti and starts to puke 100 times.) Narator:....................I think she likes it............ (Back with the others.) Hot Dog: I quit too! Bobert: Ok, first we need some wedding clothes. Nicole: I'll get my wedding dress. Bobert: Whose going to get the tuxedo then? Darwin: I will! Bobert: Check. Next, we needed music. (sees Juke) Check. Now we need 2 replacement engagement rings rings. (he says this to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) (Bobert laces Gumball & Penny's wedding clothes with Dark Energon just in case this doesn't work) (At the wedding) Bobert: Ready? PenBall: Ready! (puts on the rings & splits back to Gumball & Penny) (Nicole & her family catch Gumball in the tuxedo) (Mr. Fitzgerald & his family catch Penny in the wedding dress) (After the ceremony) Carlos: (walks in the ceremony. He's wearing a sparking tuxedo) Hey, ladies. Look at my tuxedo. (Everyone was looking at him) What? Don't stare at me like that! MeeMee: (throws a tomato at him) Jump off a cliff, fool! AiAi: I've never been to a wedding before, Crypto! Crypto: Yeah. Me too. Pox wouldn't let me wear anything nice. Pox: (off-screen) Hey! I've heard that! Nicholai: Why in the hell are you here for? Carlos:.... (throws a piece of cake to Nicholai) Nicholai: All right then, you want to play, huh? I'll show you! (takes the tomatoes from MeeMee and throws one at him. Soon, they fight each other with food) Natalya: Wow. Those goes my wedding money. (Natalya is wearing a beautiful white wedding dress) Mikhail: Yeah, lady. (grabs a grenade out of his tuxedo and throws it at Carlos and Nicholai, which the grenade explodes) Now that's enough, you assholes. YanYan: Attention, everyone! Music please! (Gumball & Penny whisper something to Bobert) Bobert: Seems we have a favor. (Juke plays Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars) Bobert: Oh, yeah yeah, Oh yeah yeah yeah, Ooh! Nicole: O_O........They're gonna sing aren't they? Mr. Fitzgerald: Huh? Well....MAYBE! Gumball: Never had much faith in love or miracles. Never wanna put my heart on the line. Penny: But swimming in your world is something spiritual. I'm born again every time you spend the night. (Shows Dinky hiding behind a bush,aiming an arrow at the two,but misses,and the hides behind an fence.) Dinky: (Whispering.) You sons of a ble blop......... (gets hit by his own arrow & dies) I quit as well! (Back at the dining room) Yoko: (stands up and hold out her hand) Do you want to dance? Jim: Uh..Uhm...(starts to blush) Uh..sure. (Takes her hand and they walks to where Gumball and Penny are singing) Gumball & Penny: Cause our sex takes us to paradise. Yeah our sex takes us to paradise. Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: What the...?! Gumball & Penny: And it shows, yeah yeah yeah. (to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) Cause you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. (as they say this, Gumball & Penny start to hover from the power) (Bobert joins in) Bobert: Yeah you 2 make them feel like, they've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Gumball, Penny & Bobert: Oh, yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! Oh yeah yeah. Oh yeah yeah. Oh yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! (Darwin, Crypto, MeeMee, & Carrie join in the singing) Gumball & Darwin: You bring us to our knees. Penny, Crypto, MeeMee & Carrie: You make us testify. (Anais and Mikhail joins in) Anais and Mikhail: You can make a sinner change his ways. Gumball & Penny: Open your gates I can't wait to see the light. And right there is where I wanna stay. Cause our sex takes us to paradise. Yeah your sex takes me to paradise. Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Stopping singing! Gumball & Penny: And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald run out of the church) Cause you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Yeah you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Gumball, Penny, Bobert, MeeMee, Crypto, Darwin, Jill, Chris, Carrie & Anais: Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Gumball & Penny: Can we just stay here? Spend the rest of our days here. Bobert, Crypto, Darwin, Carrie & Anais: Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Gumball & Penny fly up to space) Gumball & Penny: Can't we just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here. Cause you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Yeah, you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Everyone but Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerarld: Oh yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! Oh yeah yeah. Oh yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! (Song ends) Nicole: Wow! Mr. Fitzgerald: That's a weird song. (Gumball & Penny who were walking together suddenly stop & turn angrily) Gumball & Penny: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Nicole: He said that's a weird song. Gumball: Watch it, Mom. Penny: Yeah watch it, Dad. Gumball & Penny: We'll get you & it'll look like a fucking bloody accident! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Watch your mouth! Crypto and MeeMee: You aready said that! Gumball & Penny: ''SHUT UP!! We mean it! We'll end you! Nicole: You know what... THAT'S IT! Mr. Fiztgerald: SAME HERE! Nicole: We had it up to here with your relationship! Take Carrie! Mr. Fitzgerald: Take Tobias! MeeMee: Don't take me! Take him! (Points at Crypto) He'll date with you! (Runs away) AHHH!!!! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: NOT EACHOTHER! GET OVER IT! (Gumball & Penny start to cry a bit) Gumball & Penny: (Crying) You don't seem to understand. (Both stop crying & start to go berserk) We...are...MEANT...(Their eyes turn to a Dark Energon purple) FOR...EACH OTHER FOREVER!!! (They scream angrily at the top of thier lungs before they lunge at Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) Bobert: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU 2 DID! YOU GUYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!! (Calmly) Bye! (Leaves with everyone else) (Later the carnage is shown from a distance) (Bobert eats popcorn) Everyone else: Are you going to share those? Bobert: Nope! Chris: Gimme the popcorn! Bobert: No! You can't! Chris: I'm hungry! (The two start to fight but stopped) (Sal Left Thumb comes by.) Sal: WOAH HO HO!!! THIS I GOTTA SEE! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: THAT'S IT! (They both throw their children in the car.) THERE'S GONNA BE SOME GOOD PUNISHMENT ON THE WAY HOME! (Drive away.) (Everyone is shocked.) Sal: They're gonna get spanked aren't they? Bobert: Yes............ This wouldn't end well! (At The Wattersons house, you can hear spanking) (At The Fitzgerald's House, you can also hear spanking) Nicole: That felt good! Mr. Fitzgerald: Dito. Bobert: (Worried) Mrs. Watterson & Mr. Fitzgerald, do you have any ''idea what you've done?! Nicole: Why are you worried? Mr. Fitzgerald: Yeah, Nicole & I won. Bobert: NO! You made the situation even worse! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: How? Bobert: How? HOW?! I'LL EXPLAIN HOW! You have been stressing Gumball & Penny! And I think you guys went too far! YOU'LL BE LIVING IN THE SEWERS!!! (Shows Hot Dog in the sewers.) Hot Dog: If my brother quits, I quit too. (Back to Bobert, you hear like glass shattering) Nicole: What was that? Darwin: That's the sound of hearts being broken. Mr. Small: Remember, the Sock. Nicole: Oh. Bobert: Everyone put these on, they're X-Ray Googles. (Everyone puts them on) MeeMee: Cool! I can see bones! Jill: Me too! (blushes wildly) No wait, I can't. (whispers) Mikhail is not wearing underwear. Bobert: Now, focus them to Gumball & Penny's rooms. They're possibly crying there. (1 group turns to Gumball's House & the other to Penny's) Bobert: Hey, where are Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald? (In the Wattersons' house) Nicole: Man, Bobert's is a asshole! Bobert: (Hearing that) I HEARD THAT! Mr. Fitzgerald: Sorry. Nicole: Well, at least our plan worked. Gumball: (Sniff) What plan? Penny: (Sniff) Yeah, what plan? Mr. Fitzgerald: We actually planned this after what happened in The Knights. Gumball & Penny: This was your plan all along? Nicole: Yeah, you 2 should think twice before you pick a lover. Mr. Fitzgerald: Or we'll break you up again. Gumball & Penny: (Getting the madest they've ever been) '''THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG???!!!! Bobert: (Having seen this & pushes people away) Back, back, BACK!! (Back to the house) Nicole: (Now worried) Uh, kids? Gumball & Penny: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You think you can plan & take advantage of our breakup & get away with it?! (Punch so hard, a hole appear where the door would be) YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back to Bobert) Darwin: Bobert, where are you going? Bobert: I'm hiding, that's what! (Hot Dog is shown behind Bobert.) Hot Dog: HELLO! Bobert: AH! Didn't you quit? Hot Dog: ........................I wanted to get DNA......... Crypto: Hey! I'm about to do that! Bobert: .............Not now!................ (Gumball and Penny, beat up their parents and destroy town.) Hot Dog: O_O................. (Dinky comes out of a pillow.) Dinky: REMEMBER ME, BOBERT? Bobert: O_O YOUR MOTHER AND PENNY'S FATHER CALLED YOU STUPID!!!! Dinky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes upstairs and beats up the two.) (Bobert gets an idea) Bobert: Hmm.... DARWIN! CARRIE! YOUR MOTHER & PENNY'S WILL BREAK YOU UP NEXT!!!! Darwin & Carrie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Go upstairs & beat up the 2 with Dinky) Pox: Hey! THOSE TWO WILL KILL YOU!!! Crypto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Go upstairs & beat up the two with Darwin, Carrie, and Dinky.) (Upstairs...) (The four are beating up Nicole and Penny's father.) (Dinky sees Gumball and Penny.) Dinky: GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shoots another arrow at them, this time he uses a gernade.) (The gernade explodes.) Gumball and Penny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW ANGRY THEY ARE NOW!!!!! D:.) Who..threw...that................. (Everyone points at Nicole and Mr.Fitzgerald and Dinky throws his arrow at them...) Gumball and Penny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bobert pops out) Bobert: I'm sorry kids but we're going to have to change to a nature show, ok? (A Koala is shown with Bobert) Instead let's look at the koala. Oh, my god, you should see this! Semen & Blood flying through the air like junebugs in a swamp! Maybe it's over, let's look! (shows Gumball & Penny getting impaled by Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) WHOA!!! That was entirely my bad! I remembered 1 time when Tobias tried to break up Gumball & Penny the same way, but he got sent to the emergency room for a whole week! Wait, I think Gumball & Penny are in trouble, deep trouble!!! Sullvan: SHUT UUUUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!!!! Bobert: YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!! Sullvan: MAKE ME!! (Jumps out window.) Bobert: O_o (Shows Gumball & Penny extremely weakened by Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Gumball has that bite mark from The Dream as well as his ears & tail has ripped off. As for Penny, she has cracks all over her shell & her antlers are ripped off) Crypto: Okay! I quit! (Kills himself with his Zap-O-Matic) Pox: No! Great.... I'm calling 911. Sullvan: Who's the idiot now, huh? Hm...... (get shot by Nicole) 0_0 Nicole: Sorry, Sullvan. Sullvan: >:( HEY DINKY! Dinky: (Hissing.) Sullvan: MOM SAYS YOUR UGLY!!!! Dinky: (With rabies.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicole: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Dodges the attack.) (Dinky then runs back down stairs.) Dinky: (Hisses and leaves.) Nicole: Phew. And as for you 2, say goodbye to your things! (Rips apart Gumball's GI costume) Gumball: No! My costume! (Mr. Fitzgerald kills Mr. Cuddles) Penny: No! Mr. Cuddles! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald destroy the Girls Treehouse) Gumball & Penny: (Shaking in anger) Our treehouse! (Then Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald destroy thier houses) Gumball & Penny: No! Our homes! All of our stuff destroyed! Nicole: Darwin, Carrie. Come here. Darwin: Hey, what do you want? (She & Mr. Fitzgerald start to beat up everyone) Gumball & Penny: (Livid) NOOOOOO!! Those are our friends! Leave them alone! Nicole: Sorry, Gumball. Mr. Fitzgerald: Sorry, Penny but... Both: You 2 are a bad influence are to these guys! Gumball & Penny: No! No! NOOO! (As they cry this out, thier eyes suddenly glow & start acting like a animal) Bobert: (Scared) OH, MY!!!! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald look at them puzzled) (Gumball & Penny's eyes are afire with thier all-consuming rage) Gumball & Penny: WE AREN'T A BAD INFLUENCE!!!!!! YOU 2 ARE!!!!!!!!!! (They scream at the top of thier lungs soon after & ran toward Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) Bobert: I'M OUT OF HERE!!!! (Flies to space) Hot Dog: Me Too!!! (Disappears.) Dante: Hey! I'm with you, buddy! (Flies to space with Bobert) Trish: I'M QUIT!!! (Kills herself with a gun) Jim: (screams and hides) (Gumball & Penny unleash a barrage of punches upon to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) Mr. Fitzgerald: Ok, ow! Nicole: That actually hurts! (Next, Gumball & Penny strike between the shoulder blades with a divebomb kick) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: OW! OUR BACKS! (They begin to lose their balance) (Finally Gumball & Penny do a battle cry as they shoot lighting off thier hands & shock Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald & then they bash their heads) (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald tumble forward to land fac first) (Gumball & Penny move in & grab their parents' leg, twist it, & bend the leg back towards the knee) (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald start to cry) Gumball & Penny: Say it! (No respone) SAY IT! (Still no response) SAY IT!! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: YOU ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER FOREVER! (They break down crying) Gumball & Penny: And don't you forget it! (Dust themselves off) (Darwin had his scales rip off, Anais had a blackeye, Fireball has a broken leg, Richard has his injuries from The Authority, Bobert has massive dents on him, Carrie has a broken arm, MeeMee has her injuries from Mission Top Serect, AiAi has a broken arm and leg, Crypto has intense injuries even he pass out, a hole shaped like Sullvan is on the window, with glass everywhere, Jill had her injuries from RE3, Mikhail had his injuries from RE3 & everyone else has fractures) Gumball & Penny: C'mon! Let's get you home! Pox: There's they are! I'll got to take him to the hopsital! (Meanwhile....) (Dinky, back to normal, with his normal color, no rabies, blue eyes & regular voice, sleeping in peace.) Dinky: Aaaaah......Back to normal! (Gumball & Penny throw Nicole & Mr.Fitzgerald down the stairs.) Dinky: O_O (The two wake up.) Nicole: UUUggghhhhh.........huh? (Sees Dinky, with is red eyes,not amused.) Dinky: .............You woke me up............. (Nicole tries to shoot Dinky with her gun, but its outta ammo & her legs are broken.) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: (Gulp) (Meanwhile outside) Darwin: Bobert, can you go check on Gumball & Penny? Ow! Bobert: Sure. (Touches his deep dent) OW! That actually hurts! (Pulls out a buffer) God, these are deep! MeeMee: Hey.... Haven't you seen Crypto? (At the hopsital) Crypto: (Wakes up) Ugh.... What happened? (Back to MeeMee) MeeMee: Oh well.... (As he goes upstairs, he hears screaming downstairs) Nicole: Help!!! Mr. Fitzgerald: Anybody? (Once upstairs, Bobert puts his ear to the door. He hears something that widen his eyes) (Later outside) Darwin: So Bobert, what are Gumball & Penny doing? Sex? Bobert: Worse. They're crying! Anais: Why? Bobert: Because they think their parents were right. Carrie: Let's see. (Later, in Gumball & Penny's room, they see Bobert & everyone else) Gumball & Penny: Go away! Darwin: C'mon Gumball. Carrie: C'mon Penny. Both: You saved us. Gumball & Penny: But you wouldn't want us as your friends, (Their eyes get the same glow from earlier) WE'RE MONSTERS!! Bobert: You're not monsters... Everyone but Gumball & Penny: You're our heroes! Gumball & Penny: Heroes?! (Start to cry with joy) Tina: Because of what you did, I won't bully anyone anymore. Miss Simian: I'll give you all diplomas. Gumball: What does that mean? Principal Brown: It means you've graduated. Tobias: Sorry that I was pursuing you a long time ago. Bobert: Consider all of this, our apologies. (Later at the basement) Doughnut Sheriff: Mrs. Watterson & Mr. Fitzgerald? Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Yeah? Doughnut Sheriff: You're under arrest for first degree murder & child abuse. (Handcuffs them) (Meanwhile Gumball & Penny are having sex with Bobert, Darwin, MeeMee, Mikhail, AiAi, Crypto, Chris, Jill, Cindy, Jim, Teri, Carrie, and Dinky watching them.) Gumball: I love you, Penny! Penny: I love you too, Gumball! Everyone but Dinky: Aaawww! Dinky: .....................No wonder we have to many Wattersons........... Jim: I wish I had one of those dreams... (Purple liquid coming out of them form a heart around them) (EPILOUGE) Doughnutt Sherrif: Until you apologize to the 2, 7 months in jail! (Throws the two in.) Nicole: Ow! Mr. Fitzgerald: Ow! (The 2 see that their prison cell is Sal's.) Sal: 7 months is all I need! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald make an Uh, Oh face) (Meanwhile) Bobert: Hi, Anais. Anais: Hi, Bobert. Bobert: How's your brother? Anais: Fine. (Gumball comes down in a workers' suit & Penny in Nicole's clothing) Gumball & Penny: Hey, Bobert. Bobert: Hey, guys. Gumball & Penny: Thanks. Bobert: You're welcome. (Gumball & Penny pull out a checklist) Gumball & Penny: Good Plot: Check Action: Check Sex Scene: Check Victory in the end: Check Bobert: Now that's how you make The Amazing World of Gumball a lot better. MeeMee: Hello! (Wearing Canada clothes) (Fireball comes in a doctor suit and Crypto comes down in a wheelchair with a LOT of bandages everywhere) Fireball: So, how long you will recovered from your injuries? Crypto: 7 weeks... Fireball: Okay! AiAi: Hey, guys! (Wearing a pink hat) (Natalya comes in her winter clothing from Destroy All Humans! 2, Mikhail came with a bandage wrapped around his lower body and a cast on his left arm, Jill comes in her clothing from RE3,YanYan comes in wearing a blue prom dress, and Jim, Cindy, and Yoko comes in their clothing from the good epilouge from Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2) YanYan: Oh my gosh! You look like Timmy Tuner! AiAi: Yeah! Jill: Very indeed. MeeMee: Well, anyone want to go to the movies! I got tickets! (Everyone laughs) Mikhail: (tries to laugh, but his injuries prevented him) Damn it! It's still hurting! George: Now that this is over, I think it's time to go back to work. (Leaves) Yoko: (sighs) (EPILOUGE 2) Bobert: Hey, Sullvan! Do you know what ever happened to the older rings? Hot Dog: I FOUND A KEY!!!!! Bobert: O_O Wait....are those the same keys for Nicole, and Mr. Fitzgerald's cells? Hot Dog: ..........Uuuuhhh..........I dunno.........I think 2+2=22......... Bobert: Oh boy..... Sullvan: (Facepalms himself.) (Shows Penny and Gumball behind the 3, doing the same thing they did throughout the episode.) Sullvan: (Sighs)............... Bobert: Oh Hot Dog.......... Hot Dog: Duuuuhh............. :P (Back at the cooking segment.) Narrator: Ok....now for the time you've all been waiting for....time for me to eat it... Hot Dog: Huh? But I wanna eat it! Narrator: Hey..I never said you can eat it.......... Narrator: Too bad...........you are a stupid dog and you need a life. (Hot Dog hears giggling behind a curtian that's behind him.) (Hot Dog sees that Gumball and Penny were the narrator this whole time.) Gumball & Penny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (Sees Hot Dog,looking angry.) Oh....... (Hot Dog puts a censored sign on the screen,and beats the two up.) Gumball & Penny: NO! NOT OUR FACES! NOT OUR BEAUTIFUL FACES!!! OUCH!!! AAAHHH!!!!! MY FACE!!!! O GOD THIS HURTS!!!! OH MY!!!! (Gumball's tail is seen,going over the screen, so is Penny's antlers, Gumball's clothes, Gumball's fur, Penny's Shoes, and some of Penny's shell...) (Meanwhile Bobert is fixing himself up until he hears commotion outside) Bobert: What's going on out there?! (Sees Hot Dog beating them) HOT DOG!! (Breaks the Censored sign off) (Gumball & Penny did what Dream Penny did in The Dream, probably snapping like last time) Hot Dog: AAH! (Gumball & Penny start eating him as Hot Dog dosen't look amused.) (Shows Sullvan behind them.) Sullvan:..................I am going to kill you all........(Hits Penny and Gumball with a bat multiple times.) SPIT HIM OUT! SPIT HIM OUT! SPIT HIM OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! (The 2 finally spit him out.) Hot Dog: OH DEAR GOD! YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING! YOU KNOW I TASTE LIKE ROTTEN SPINACH!!!!!!!! Sullvan: You missed....meh..... Jim: Uh, guys? Sullvan: Not now! Jim: No. No way. (Points at it) Gumball & Penny: It's a dimensional decimator! Hot Dog: A what? Bobert: A gravity bomb that creates a blackhole. Sullivan WHAT?! (The portal opens up) DARN! (The portal grabs MeeMee, AiAi & Crypto) MeeMee, AiAi & Crypto: AAAHHH!!!! (They're gone for good as well) Pox: NOOO!!!! Not again! This is the second time! (Sullivan tries to get out) Gumball & Penny: You know Sullivan... our love gives us all strength we need!! (kick him back in) Sullivan: YOUR LOOOVE SUUUUUCKS!!!! (The portal closes) (A montage begins) (It shows Tina at the scene when she was about to beat up PenBall) Gumball & Penny: Tina no longer bullied anyone anymore & married Hector. (Next it shows Miss Simian & Principal Brown together about to kiss from The Sock) Gumball & Penny: Miss Simian got married with Principal Brown & quit their jobs because of it. (Then it shows Larry propsing to his girlfriend) Gumball & Penny: Larry finally proposed to his girlfreind. (Then it shows Alan & Carmen) Gumball & Penny: Alan & Carmen got married as well & finally kissed. (Next it shows Darwin kissing Carrie from Halloween) Gumball & Penny: Darwin & Carrie finally revealed thier feelings to each other & got married. (Then it shows Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald thrown into their jail cell) Gumball & Penny: Our mom & dad were released from prison & we foiled thier plan at our honeymoon. (Then it shows Bobert cleaning himself) Gumball & Penny: Bobert was no longer a outcast & married Anais. (it shows Jafar and Iago getting sucked into a lamp) Gumball and Penny: Jafar and Iago are currently still stuck in the lamp and are in the sand. (Then it shows Chris and Jill) Gumball and Penny: Chris and Jill quit the BSAA and got married. (Then it shows Mikhail and Natalya) Gumball and Penny: The two fell in with each other and got married. (Then it shows Crypto) Gumball and Penny: Since Natalya left Crypto, he excelled getting DNA and founded a Furon girl, and then married her. (Then it shows Carlos) Gumball and Penny: While he was on vacation, Carlos met a beautiful lady who had three kids and Carlos married her. (Then it shows Nicholai) Gumball and Penny: Nicholai finally found a woman and started dating her, and now plans for their wedding. (Then its shows George and Cindy from the bad ending cutscene in RE: Outbreak.) Gumball and Penny: George and Cindy fell in love with each other and got married. (Then its shows Aya and Kyle) Gumball and Penny: You might want to watch this to see what happened to them: www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBBBcXc49GU (Finally it shows Gumball & Penny right now) Gumball & Penny: As for us, we're now the Heroes of Elmore. We also got rid of the memory of Sullivan, Hot Dog, AiAi, MeeMee & Crypto from everyone's memory. Time for ours. (Memories get deleted) And finally we successfully had intercourse for the first time. (Zoom out of Gumball & Penny reveals Darwin, Carrie, Bobert, Anais, Fireball, Pox, Nicole, Richard, Mr. Fitzgerald, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Miss Simian, Principal Brown, Tina, Hector, Larry & his girlfriend as well as the Doughnut Sheriff, Chris, Jill, Dante, Trish, Mikhail, YanYan, Nicholai, Carlos, George, Cindy, Jim, Yoko and Natalya) Everyone: Good Night Folks!! (Zooms in to Gumball & Penny kiss) (Later...) Sullvan: Man! That robotic clone is awsome! Taking care of my brothers! How cool!!!! Sullvan: And BTW, I took care of the others! (Shows everyone who hurt my OCs, except for CandyAniasWatterson777, tied up.) Sullvan: Yeup! Good at taking care of people! Good Night!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Episodes with much blood Category:Season 2 Category:Specials